Faith
by Imkevk
Summary: Her brothers and sister protected her from her harm , cause thay all loved their little sister a lot.But no matter how hard they would have tried , they could never protected Lucy from what was going to happen next
1. Chapter 1

Faith

Disclaimer : I don't own Narnia or any of the characters used in this fic.

All was well in the land of Narnia.

It had been three months since the fall of the White Witch and the coronation of the four Kings and Queens.

Each one of them had their own tasks and responsibilities to look upon.

-

-

Peter was the warrior of them and also the peacemaker..

His bravery and strength , even at such a young age , was what everyone had talked about in the battle.

He was respected by everyone in Narnia , but also by those in far away countries.

-

-

Susan was truly the gentle one.

She was the calm and gentle wind that blew through Narnia.

Everywhere she went , flowers blossomed and deceases would disappear as Susan made sure everyone was treated well.

She also was the personal assistant of Peter and Edmund , helping them through their days and appointments as well as she could.

-

-

Edmund was given the task of judge.

Whenever people had discussions or problems , Edmund seemed to have the insight to sort out their differences in a way no one else could.

And even though he was first seen as a traitor to many , now he too was highly respected by the Narnians.

-

-

And then there was Lucy.

The youngest and smallest of the four Royals.

And even though she was the youngest and smallest , she was never afraid to go on a adventure.

Lucy was perhaps the most beloved Royal of them all. Not because of her bravery , even though that was also very much respected.

Lucy was loved because of her heart. She had the biggest heart there was , always caring about others.

She made sure she had the time to talk to everyone she saw , never wanting to hurt anyone.

Her brothers and sister protected from harm as they all loved their little sister a lot.

-

-

But no matter how much they would have tried , they could never protect Lucy for what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was slowly rising from the east.

It's rays casting a spell of warmth upon the land of Narnia .

Awakening the Narnians from another night of peaceful sleep.

-

-

In the castle , Lucy was , as usual , the first one to wake.

After a quick bath , she hurried towards the dining room.

There she found two maids , putting breakfast on the table.

"Good morning , Queen Lucy" they said.

"Good morning" she happily answered.

She walked over to the window and looked outside.

-

-

-

Lucy watched as she saw soldiers practicing their swords , all of them preparing for whenever the next battle might come.

Her gaze traveled to the river , where she saw a while group of beavers , taking a bath.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the heavy door of the dining room open.

Lucy turned around and saw how her two brothers and sister enter the room.

-

-

-

"Goodmorning Lucy" they all said.

."Goodmorning"

Lucy walked over to the table and sat down.

They began to eat.

"Peter , remember that today , you me and Edmund , must go through our agenda's.

There are a lot of arrangements that we need to make before tonight. Seeing as tomorrow Edmund is court all day and you have that meeting with the head of Security"

"Yes Susan , I remember.You have already mentioned it about a dozen times."

Lucy chuckled.

"Can I go for a walk then?" she asked."I mean , you three will probably be busy all day and it's such a beautiful day. I could pack some lunch and I promise I 'll back in time for tea.

Please Peter?"

-

-

-

Peter looked at his little sister. He could never refuse her anything.

Lucy was his little sister and even though he loved Susan and Edmund with all his heart , it had always been Lucy who he worried about the most.

She was and had always been his ray of light.

Whenever times had been hard , it hadn't been Susan or Ed who would get him through the hard times

It had been Lucy. With her innocent smile and loving heart.

"Sure Lu , you can go.But you have to take Susan's horn with you.

Susan is here all day anyway , and if you are in trouble , than we'll know.Okay?"

-

-

Lucy happily agreed and after breakfast , she left her brothers and sister and headed towards the kitchen.

After the cook packed her a delicious lunch , she walked out of the castle and headed towards the woods.

Wondering what adventure might happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy walked through the woods , careful not to trip over any branches.

God how she loved these woods.

Somehow she felt that the trees kept her safe from any harm.

-

-

She stopped and took in her surroundings.

Flowers were everywhere. Its' colors fading in each other , making a beautiful painting.

Lucy decided to pick some flowers ,and make two bouquets.

One for Susan and one for Mrs Beaver.

Mrs Beaver had become like a second mother to her , ever since they had entered Narnia.

Lucy decided to make the most beautiful bouquet ever and fiercely started picking flowers.

-

-

After an hour of collecting flowers , Lucy's stomach started growling.

Lucy looked up to the sun and figured it would be already time for lunch.

Mr Tumnus had taught her to tell time , just by the position of the sun.

-

-

Sitting down on the ground , grabbed her lunch from her backpack.

Quietly eating , Lucy thought about her siblings.

She could just imagine Susan planning away , while Peter and Edmund being bored to bits.

At that thought she laughed out loud.

She loved her sister , but sometimes , Susan acted more as her mother then as her sister.

-

-

Suddenly a noice echoed through the woods.

Lucy looked around startled , but after a couple of minutes , she relaxed.

Perhaps it was just her imagination.

After lunch , Lucy got up and decided to continue her little adventure.

She had to be back at 3 for tea and she had promised Peter not to be late.

Lucy picked up the two bouquets and slung her pack over her shoulder.

Slowly she started walking when she heard another noise.

And another one , and another one

The noises were coming closer.

-

-

-

Dropping the flowers , Lucy started running away from the noises.

Lucy ran and ran , till she came across a clearing.

Turning back , she noticed that the woods had become strangely haunting.

She shuddered at the thought what had happened there.

-

-

-

Lucy then looked around.Where was she?

She had never been here before .

Walking around , she noticed that there were no animals in sights , or that not one flower blossomed here.

Her attention was suddenly drawn by a large stone statue.

She walked over to it and looked at in awe.

-

-

-

It was probably 10 metres high and 4 metres wide.

The statue had carvings on the sides.

Lucy studied the carvings , they looked like words only Lucy couldn't read them.

Carefully she touched the carvins , not wanting to damage the statue.

-

-

-

A cold wind passed through the clearing and Lucy felt so cold all of a sudden.

And without any warning , the noises were back.

Surrounding her .

Lucy grabbed Susan's horn and held it to her tightly , ready to use it anytime.

-

-

-

A sharp pain penetrated Lucy's stomach and Lucy yelled and dropped to her knees.

The noices where so close that it felt like they were in her head.

Another pain surged through Lucy's body and she felt weak.

With her last strength she raised the horn to her mouth and with all the force she had left ,she blew the horn , hoping that anyone would her.

While hearing the horn's call echoing through the woods , Lucy felt herself surrounded in darkness and her last thoughts were of the two bouquets of flowers , lying lonely on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three Pevensies were sitting by a table in the yard of the castle

It was such a beautiful day and they had decided to have lunch outside , and continue with their meeting.

-

-

-

Edmund was trying to pay attention to his sister Susan's ranting , but he was losing the battle.

Instead his mind drifted to Lucy.

Why was it that Lucy didn't have any duties or responsibilities. Perhaps it was because of her young age.

-

-

-

"Edmund , would you please pay attention" Susan yelled. Startled by the sudden outburst , he looked up and saw Susan standing next to him , with her hands on her hips.

Behind her , he saw Peter sitting on a chair , trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry , Susan"

-

-

-

Peter watched as Edmund tried to bring back his attention on the conversation , but he too had to admit it was getting awfully boring.

It was 1pm and they had been planning and discussion upcoming events and appointments all day long.

Even through lunch , Susan couldn't keep quiet about the preparations.

He looked at Susan and he could tell , she was enjoying this.

And for that , he was actually glad he had Susan as his personal assistant.

She managed to keep everything in control and in place.

-

-

-

He looked at the woods in the distance . Lucy was probably having a lot more fun then they were.

She would return soon and he was looking forward to Lucy's stories about her day.

Lucy always knew how to bring things so fascinating , they were almost jealous of her innocent view on the world.

-

-

-

Peter shook his head , and looked at Edmund and Susan.

"Okay let's continue." he said.

" I want to get this over with it , me and Edmund are going to practise our sword fighting this afternoon"

-

-

-

Susan looked at him with rage.

She opened her mouth to form a protest but she was interrupted by a dreadful sound.

-

-

The sound of the horn coming out of the woods.

The three Pevensies stood up and all looked at each other.

And for a moment it became quiet , so quiet that for a moment the three thought that their imagination was playing tricks on them.

But then the horn sounded again.

-

-

"Lucy" Edmund said and for a moment Susan , Edmund and Peters' world stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everything had happened so fast . From the moment the sound of the horn was heard throughout the land , till now.

-

-

-

Peter was pacing through the recreation room. His sister and brother sitting in chairs , looking at him and getting frustrated.

"Peter , would you just calm down." Susan said.

Peter looked at his sister in disbelief. "How do you suspect me to stay calm, Susan? Lucy is in trouble and we can't go help looking for her. I'm the High King and I am not even allowed to go search for my sister."

Angry , he sat down on a couch.

-

-

Edmund looked at his older brother.He understood what he was feeling.

He too was upset that they couldn't go help.

But Orieus and Mr Fow had been very adamant.

Perhaps it was a trap and they could not afford to jeopardize the Royal's safety.

So they had all reluctantly agreed to stay behind.

It had been two hours.

And still no sign of Lucy , or anyone else.

-

-

-

But then like a thunderbolt , a maid came running into the room.

"Your Majesties , they are here. They have found your sister"

And no sooner than the words had spread throughout the room , the three siblings dashed out of there , and ran towards the gate.

-

-

-

Peter was the first to arrive and in the distance he could see his soldiers running up to them.

But Lucy was nowhere in sight.

He heard Edmund and Susan coming op next to him.

"Where is she?" Susan asked.

"I don't know.I can't see yet." Peter admitted.

-

-

-

"Oh god , look" Edmund pointed.

Peter and Susan looked up and saw Oreius coming up from behind the soldiers.

Carrying in his arms , a lifeless Lucy.

Oreius walked towards the siblings , a blank look on his features.

Mrs Beaver came running up to him.

"Oreius , bring her to the infirmary. Hurry"

Oreius still caring the little girl headed towards the infirmary .

Susan , Edmund and Peter followed and walked into the room just as Oreius carefully laid their sister down on one of the beds.

-

-

Respectfully , Oreius stepped backwards , allowing Ed , Susan and Peter , to dash towards their sister's side.

-

-

-

Lucy was laying motionless on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her arms were hanging limp next to her body.

Her breathing was shallow and she felt so cold.

Mrs Beaver carefully approached the young Queen.

She looked at the others : "If you don't mind , would you all please the room? I 'm going to have to examine her"

-

-

-

Sullenly the three left the room , not wanting to leave their little sister.

As soon as they closed the door , Peter turned to Oreius.

"What happened?" he asked.

Oreius sighted : "We don't know , King Peter. We found her like this in the woods.

She was clutching the horn in her hands"

"Did you see anyone?" Edmund asked.

"No King Edmund . She was all alone. We've searched the entire area , but we didn't find anything strange."

"Maybe Lucy will be able to tell us what happened" Susan added.

-

And so the three Mayesties , along with Oreius waited in the hallway , hoping that the little Queen would wake up soon , and provide with the answers to their questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nightfall was slowly coming to the land of Narnia.

Surrounding the horizon in darkness.

Everywhere , the narnians were getting ready for another night of peaceful sleep.

-

-

But in Cair Paravel , sleep was the last thing on the mind of the three Royals.

They were sitting in the infirmary , each on a chair , next to their sister's bed.

It had been four hours since Lucy had been brought into the infirmary and still , she hadn't awoken.

Her breathing was still shallow and she had grown a fever.

-

Mrs. Beaver had examined her , but she hadn't found any injuries or a reason as to why the little Queen was still unconscious.

-

Peter looked at his sister's sleeping form.

He couldn't believe any of this was happening.

Just this morning , she was happy and laughing , and now she was laying in a bed , motionless.

Peter turned his head and watched Edmund and Susan.

He could tell that , they too , were very worried.

-

-

It was in Susan's nature to be worried , he had to admit , but still .She was looking very pale and she had tears in her eyes.

She checked Lucy's tempetaure and sighted.

"Her fever is getting worse"

-

-

"She 'll be okay " Edmund said. And Peter looked at his little brother.

Edmund was holding Lucy's hand. His eyes locked on her face.

Peter knew that Edmund loved Lucy a lot , but it was weird seeing him so worried.

In the past , Ed would have turned the situation into a joke , not caring if it infuriated Peter or Susan.

But nowadays , Ed had changed. He was more mature and his behavior today , hade definitely proven it.

-

Feeling obliged to speak , Peter just said : "Yeah , you're right Ed. Lucy will be fine"

-

One hour had passed and still no change in Lucy's condition.

-

-

Edmund looked around. Susan and Peter had fallen asleep in their chairs.

Both of them sleeping peacefully.

He turned his attention back to his little sister.

Lucy was still asleep , her eyes closed .

Ed checked his sister's temperature. The fever was going back down.

Feeling a sense of relief , Edmund allowed himself to drift off to sleep

Never letting go of Lucy's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone

I'm sorry it has taken me a very long time to update.

But my son has been very sick so I have spent every minute taking care of him.

I have changed the previous chapters' lay out so that it makes it much easier to read them.

-

-

I will be posting updates very soon .

-

-

Lots of love

Imkevk


End file.
